


Thought You Had No Fear

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, Pining, but it’s. post mission, they kick ass together change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: Charles and Arthur escape after a mission gone right.





	Thought You Had No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i cannot stay away from these cowboys

Arthur stuck his arm out in front of Charles, hushing him. He had seen a horse gallop upon the wreckage they had brought about, a man with a lantern half-standing in the stirrups. 

“More comin’,” he murmured, slinking back against the wall as he listened for the sound of hooves. He was proven right when a group of the Pinkertons came behind the first, all carrying a lantern and a gun. Arthur swallowed, flicking his eyes to Charles. 

“Thought you had no fear, Morgan?” Charles whispered after connecting their gazes. Arthur felt his chest tighten up, the breath leaving his lungs. He realized that his forearm was still pressed against Charles just a moment later, yanking it back sharply. He locked his eyes on the warm face he had spent months silently memorizing and could see every detail even in the near pitch darkness, though only in his mind. 

“I don’t,” he lied, blinking slowly. They were a lot closer together than he cared for, for his emotional state’s sake. “I just have a brain. Things ain’t lookin’ too good here.” 

Charles gave him a nod, turning just barely to see where the Pinkertons had gone. A few horses were hitched by the front of the farmhouse, the remainder wandering near the porch. The men had gone inside, indicated by the lights appearing every few seconds in a new room. Apparently, they hadn’t seen the carnage around the other side of the house, which Arthur was grateful for. It meant they most likely still had time to escape. He started to move toward the door of the shed they had holed up in, but it was Charles’s turn to press an arm against him. 

“Hold on,” he said, voice rumbling like distant thunder. He squinted into the dark, eyes carefully tracking over the land between the buildings. “I think they have someone on guard.” Arthur hummed in acknowledgement.

“What do you wanna do?” He asked. Charles reached for his free hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Get to the fields. Then,” he paused, pulling Arthur toward the door, “we run.” 

“Sounds good,” Arthur breathed. 

They made their way around to the back of the shed, footsteps silent even on the leaf covered ground. Once they reached the edge of the cornfield, Charles stopped, dropping Arthur’s hand. 

“Thought we were supposed to run now?” Arthur teased, partially trying to lift some of the stress of the situation off of their shoulders and partially trying to get Charles to speak to him. 

“I think that’s Taima,” Charles whispered instead of responding. A horse was trotting through the field toward them, just the top of its ears visible. “ _ Taima, _ ” Charles called as loud as he dared, “ _ here, girl. _ ” She broke out of the corn just as he finished calling for her, causing his face to break out in an infectious smile. Arthur decided to draw that smile later, the way the moonlight shone on his cheeks, his lips pulled up more on the left than on the right. He climbed onto the saddle nimbly, holding out a hand for Arthur. “We can take her to get Ridge.” Arthur took his hand, for the second time that evening, and was pulled onto the back of the saddle. Charles dug his heels in and Taima shot back into the field. Arthur almost lost his balance, but eventually decided that gripping the back of Charles’s shirt wouldn’t drain him of his dignity, especially if he got to lean in close and feel the warmth radiating off of the other man as they rode. Charles said nothing the entire way back to where they had left the horses, though he wore a smile when he helped Arthur back down. 

**Author's Note:**

> i made a [charthur tumblr](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com/) (it’s @transcharthur if the link doesn't work) PLEASE hmu to talk about The Boys i follow from @colorblindsteverogers


End file.
